


Snarry in Ten Words!

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 10-word Snarry story fragments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snarry in Ten Words!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



> Written on 15 July 2010 in response to [accioslash](http://accioslash.livejournal.com/profile)'s [Snarry in Ten Words Meme](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/2368378.html). Cross-posted to [snape_potter](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/2368378.html?thread=15589242#t15589242).

  1. "We're, er, we're just checking each other for ticks, sweetheart."
  2. "—then you could bind my wrists with my tie and—"
  3. "Wow. That was . . . the best . . . use of a . . . wand . . . _wow_."
  4. "Discipline me?"  
  
"With pleasure. By wand, paddle, or hand?"  
  
" _Mouth_."
  5. "This is a tedious affair."  
  
"Wouldn't be if we fucked."
  6. "Oratory isn't your forté."  
  
"I do have _some_ lingual skill . . . ."
  7. "Twins? No!"  
  
"No, not twins."  
  
"Thank Mer—"  
  
"It's triplets, actually."
  8. "I refuse to wear it!"  
  
"S'okay. Marrying nude suits me."
  9. "Er, no, Severus doesn't 'share'."  
  
"Untrue. I'm generous with _hexes_."
  10. "I can't . . . can't take . . . oh, fuck!"  
  
"That's the idea, Potter."




End file.
